


La danse de la dominance

by Voracity



Series: DMmd PWP [3]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Creature Fic, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 03:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6736534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voracity/pseuds/Voracity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lorsqu'un incube arrive à la lisière de son âge adulte, il y a tout un rite pour qu'il obtienne enfin son apparence définitive. Mais il y a aussi un raccourci bien moins douloureux et plus... Sensuel ? Par contre, il s'en serait mieux sortit avec une race moins en crocs et griffes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	La danse de la dominance

**Author's Note:**

> Fallait que j'écrive sur Mink & Aoba. Mais j'aime pas Mink. J'espère que je m'en suis bien tirée malgré tout !
> 
> Nos deux bestioles sont des créatures magiques, histoire de varier.
> 
> Bonne lecture :D
> 
> Disclaimer : L'univers de DRAMAtical Murder appartient à Nitro + Chiral
> 
> Corrigé par Cindyline

Aoba s'allongea langoureusement sur le lit confortable, savourant le toucher de la couette. Sa queue s'agitait lentement dans son dos, presque hypnotique pour son futur amant.

Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine alors qu'il croisa le regard lourd de sous-entendu et de convoitises qui se promenait sur lui. Il allait purement se faire dévorer. Il ne restera rien de lui.

Pas grave. Ça vaudra sûrement le coup.

Le lit grinça un peu sous le poids supplémentaire, mais rien de bien alarmant. Il tiendra le coup. Il a vu pire.

Et Aoba aussi.

-T'as l'air affamé, souffla-t-il avec une voix de gorge.

-Ce n'est pas qu'un air…

Son ton rauque retentit jusque dans sa queue qui s'agita un peu plus.

Aoba serra convulsivement les draps, frissonnant d'impatience, l'attente lui raidissant l'aine à un point douloureux. Il eut un coup de bassin involontaire lorsque la grande main à la peau tannée agrippa sa hanche en un geste possessif.

Mmh… Difficile pour sa part de ne pas avoir une idée bien précise de ce qui allait arriver… Et encore plus difficile de ne pas l'apprécier !

-Tu n'es pas complètement avec moi, fit-il remarquer platement.

-Je pensais à toi, ronronnait presque Aoba.

La prise sur lui se fit… plus puissante… plus _présente_. Il allait avoir une de ces marques, après… Mmh, pas grave.

-Tu es si impatient…

La voix se fit encore plus rauque, pour son plus grand plaisir.

Aussi étrange que cela pouvait paraître, la voix d'un métamorphe de ce style jouait un grand rôle dans la séduction. Bien que cette étape-là soit passée depuis un moment.

-Il faut dire que j'ai des raisons de l'être, souffla-t-il tout bas.

Il joua de nouveau des reins, tentant de s'extirper de la prise qu'il avait sur lui. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était issu d'une race d'hédonistes que la frustration pesant sur ses reins lui plaisait !

-Calme… lui ordonnait-on quasiment.

Sa queue fouettait presque la peau tendre de ses cuisses, sous l'appréhension et la nervosité qui croissaient.

Allait-il vraiment se passer quelque chose ? Chaque _seconde_ s'égrenant lui faisait craindre l'inverse… Peut-être s'amusait-il juste à le frustrer sans aucun désir d'aller plus loin ?

Les draps ne firent pas long feu entre ses doigts nerveux et griffus.

-Mink… geint-il d'une voix pleurnicharde.

Celui-ci ne s'embêta pas à lui répondre, un sourire se dessinant sur son visage. Il semblerait qu'il soit à point…

Les plaintes du petit incube se turent bien vite lorsque Mink décida qu'il avait assez joué comme ça et qu'il était temps de passer à autre chose. Autre chose de bien plus… _sportif_. De bien plus… _amusant_. De bien plus _excitant_.

Passant lentement sa langue sur ses lèvres, il leva son autre main, ses ongles courts effleurant les bosses de la colonne vertébrale, jusqu'à la nuque qu'il emprisonna de sa poigne.

C'était un geste de possession, de domination qui, à lui seul, suffisait pour donner le sens à suivre.

Un grondement roula dans le torse de partenaire.

Il s'y était bien évidemment attendu -c'était une caractéristique commune des alphas, après tout- il l'estimait inutile.

Pas une seule fois il ne s'était amusé à s'imposer dans leur petit jeu de séduction, bien que parfois, il lui ait fallu titiller cette espèce de grand roc afin d'obtenir une réaction.

Il ouvrit le bec, bien décidé à lui faire remarquer que nul besoin d'établir un combat pour la dominance, mais le ferma bien vite lorsqu'il perçut un grondement rauque qui n'avait rien à voir avec le sien. En aucune mesure.

Un qui faisait se sentir tout petit, minuscule, insignifiant. Une chape de plomb audio.

Aoba relâcha une respiration qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir retenu lorsqu'un poids tout autre pesa sur ses épaules. Sur son dos. Sur son corps complet.

Un autre corps, considérablement plus musclé que le sien, à la peau chaude et couturée de quelques cicatrices.

Enfin, on y venait.

Haletant, l'incube essayait de rester en place. Entre l'excitation coulant dans ses veines comme une drogue délicieuse et le poids conséquent de son partenaire, il avait bien du mal à empêcher ses membres de trembler. D'à quatre pattes, il allait se retrouver à plat ventre sur le lit. Pas qu'il avait une préférence entre les deux positions, au fond, mais c'était particulier comme préliminaire.

Ce dernier mot tourna en boucle dans sa caboche. Vu comment c'était parti, il semblerait qu'il puisse s'asseoir dessus, s'il pouvait dire. Oh. Cette idée était aussi excitante que douloureuse.

Son appendice caudal ayant continué son mouvement de balancier, il avait fini par trouver ce qu'il cherchait, s'enroulant autour avec une lenteur tout à fait sadique. Tenter et se faire plaisir… Voici les mots d'ordre des « cubes » !

… Et en assumer les conséquences, accessoirement, ajouta-t-il mentalement.

Un sanglot se mêla à son cri de surprise lorsque la mâchoire puissante de Mink se referma sur la jonction de sa nuque et de son épaule.

Mais c'est que ça faisait mal ! Il n'aurait pas pu prévenir, non ?

Ses bras et ses jambes l'avaient abandonné, lui faisant plonger la tête dans le matelas et assourdissant ses plaintes. Il pouvait respirer ?

Espèce de barbare…

Au-dessus de lui, le recouvrant de son propre corps, Mink resserrait un peu plus sa mâchoire, cherchant à laisser sa trace sur ce petit être frêle qui se débattait.

 _Mien_ , grondait une voix ancestrale dans sa tête.

Et cette possession se répétait, telle une litanie, se percutant aux frontières de son esprit.

_Mien. Mien. Mien. Mien. Mien._

Et à chaque mot, la pression se faisait plus forte. À chaque mot, les dents entraient plus profondément dans l'épiderme. À chaque mot, le sang se faisait plus présent.

Les deux queues animales se rencontrèrent soudainement et s'emmêlèrent, comme si elles tentaient d'empêcher leurs possesseurs de s'écarter.

Comme si cela pouvait arriver…

Partagé entre douleur et plaisir, Aoba déchirait le drap de ses crocs légers, roulant des hanches et se frottant sans pudeur contre ce sexe qu'il sentait contre lui.

Quitte à se faire dévorer, s'il pouvait profiter un peu de la situation…

Mink parut reprendre ses esprits, relâchant la pression sur la chair malmenée, la lapant même. Geste d'excuse, tentative de guérison où était-ce juste la suite du rituel ?

-Maintenant que t'as fini de me goûter, on pourrait passer à la suite, tu ne penses pas ? Minauda l'incube en tournant légèrement la tête.

Un éclair bestial parut traverser le regard doré. Oups. C'était possible d'éveiller encore plus la bête ?

Aoba n'eut pas le temps de le regretter qu'il fût retourné, passant du dos au ventre, complètement décoiffé et le visage rouge.

C'était pire comme position, remarqua-t-il.

Pour le coup, il était difficile de rater l'important désir du métamorphe, comme son regard possessif fixé sur lui.

Il pouvait toujours refuser, vous pensez ?

Mink répondit pour lui, s'emparant de sa bouche, paraissant presque la dévorer, l'emprisonnant de ses bras et… le pénétrant violemment.

Mais merde, quoi, les préliminaires ! Ce n'est pas parce que son corps était équipé pour -comme tout membre de sa race- qu'il ne pouvait pas râler pour ce manque total de considération !

Mais tout esprit de rébellion mourut bien vite au premier mouvement de bassin. Puis au deuxième.

Le troisième le fit gémir alors qu'il agitait les bras, tentant d'attraper n'importe quoi afin de s'y accrocher, afin de ne pas perdre pied.

Les murs paraissaient se rapprocher, s'éloigner… L'engloutir et le recracher, tour à tour…

Il n'avait plus conscience de son propre corps, ne percevait plus sa propre voix.

Ils n'étaient plus _deux_. Ils étaient _un_.

Leurs liens se tressaient vivement, plus solide que la plus épaisse des chaînes, plus fragile qu'une coquille d'œuf.

Ses oreilles bourdonnaient, ses yeux étaient aveugles, ses nerfs n'étaient plus connectés… Il se sentait si vulnérable… et si invincible à la fois.

Lorsque la jouissance les frappa, l'un après l'autre, Aoba perçut des changements dans son corps.

_Enfin. Enfin l'apparence qu'il me fallait…_

Mais il n'y pensa plus lorsque les crocs se refermèrent sur son épaule maltraitée et qu'il sombra. Inconscience ou sommeil ?

Demain, plus tard, il aura tout le temps de s'admirer, de jouer avec ses ailes de peau et ses cornes rallongées. D'essayer ses crocs grandis sur tout ce qu'il aura à portée de mains -Mink compris.

Demain, il pourra rouspéter tout ce qu'il voudra sur l'état du lit et de la literie, sur les marques sur son corps, sur leurs liens impromptus…

Bref.

Demain, le roi des emmerdeurs sera encore pire. Et il ne sera pas tout seul.


End file.
